User blog:PaulLevesque555/Yi Sun-Sin
This article is about a fanmade servant Active Skills First Skill= Increase own NP damage by 20% for 1 time, 3 turn. |leveleffect = Revives with |l1 = 1000 HP |l2 = 1200 HP |l3 = 1400 HP |l4 = 1600 HP |l5 = 1800 HP |l6 = 2000 HP |l7 = 2200 HP |l8 = 2400 HP |l9 = 2600 HP |l10 = 3000 HP |2leveleffect = Attack + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} |-| Second Skill = }} }} }}) |leveleffect = NP + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Charges party's gauge by 20% except himself. Deals 2000 damage to self HP cannot fall below 1 from this skill. ''Demerit Reduces own defense by 20% for 3 turns. Demerit |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 22% |l3 = 24% |l4 = 26% |l5 = 28% |l6 = 30% |l7 = 32% |l8 = 34% |l9 = 36% |l10 = 40% |2leveleffect = NP Rate + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 22% |2l3 = 24% |2l4 = 26% |2l5 = 28% |2l6 = 30% |2l7 = 32% |2l8 = 34% |2l9 = 36% |2l10 = 40% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} Passive Skills Increase own debuff resistance by 15%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B-= Reduces their NP gauge by 1. Increase party's Defense by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to Riding enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |9}} |43 = |3}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |7}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |14}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |15}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |8}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia * Credits to Karma-Manipulation for CE illustration https://www.deviantart.com/karma-manipulation/art/Dreamland-Travellers-Diary-138870077. The illustration i used is found on google, don't know who made it. If anyone knows, feel free to tell me and i'll credit properly. * I designed him as an easy to use rider with high damage that even beginners can easily use. His 3rd skill is really good if timed properly and makes him a good pseudo-support. * Yi, like Odysseus, was one of my earlier servants to design. The reason i released him a little bit later is because i need to flesh out his personality and bio. * He uses bow and sword as weapons. If equipped with bond CE, he will open his diary as a skill animation for the Bond CE effect. * Like Tutankhamun, Brutus, Ajax, and Odysseus, he is included in a grail war i had in mind. Next is Thomas Becket. * Tell me if i did something wrong in this blog post. Category:Blog posts